Again
by kat cubed
Summary: Alice's bad morning is instantly better when she meets a beautiful stranger... but can she find him again? Or will he find her first? All human. T -- Language.
1. Worst Morning EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and if I did I would be killed for the rights to the story line. SO-O, I am kinda glad I don't own it. I do own, though, a pair of legs that are asleep and painful. Which sucks. I'm not proud of that.

Inspired by a song - much like all my other stories...man... I'm a dead beat for random idea - anyway, inspired by a song but unlike the others, this, I think, is going to be a multi-chapter fic. [Yay Kat! You can do it!] ...I think I might fail. ^^; But I shall try not to!

Wow. What a bunch of nothing. Anyway! Please Enjoy my story and soon to come, chapter 2! That is if I don't run into a writers block, but based off of a song that is highly unlikely.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

"…No fucking way."

Alice Brandon's small body started shaking with rage as she stared straight at the train whizzing passed her – no, to be specific, the train she was supposed to be on, whizzing passed her in a blurry line that generated enough 'swoosh' to make her knee-length skirt flutter in protest.

"What else can go wrong?! Please, God, the horrible cappuccino that took twenty forsaken minutes to make just isn't enough!" Her strained voice was yelling at nothing in particular, but yelling nonetheless, causing the passer-bys in the terminal to stare in fright at the small girl with the twitching eye.

"Maybe I'll break my brand new Chloe shoes walking to the bench to wait twenty-six minutes for the second train! That would be brilliant! Aarg!"

Clutching her cold cappuccino in her portfolio-free arm she took a step away from the loading platform and eased herself toward the only waiting bench in the small station that was in the rural area in which she lived. It was then that she heard the snap.

Closing her eyes tightly she silently prayed that she didn't just break her brand new Chloe shoes given to her by her best friends – easing open one fearful eye she looked to the pair of heels on her slender feet and led out an audible sigh of relief, until, that is, she saw her handbag dangling on her arm, one strap dangling lifelessly in defiance.

"AHHHH!"

Alice threw her hands forcefully in the air over her head, the cup flying out of her hands to land three feet behind her on the wooden deck while her head was hit with the large portfolio folder that she forgot was on her wrist.

"Ahem."

Frozen with her hands in the air and the attaché swinging near her nose, she carefully turned around on her toes and a look of apology and shock spread to her features when she saw a man sporting an ugly mustache fold his arms and look at her crossly while tapping his business-like shoe that was freshly covered in coffee.

"Crap."

A stern look crossed the man's face and Alice hurried to clasp her hands together in front of her chest in a pleading manner.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I really did not mean for that to happen!"

With a glare and a grunt the man stomped off and away from the depot with no further intention of catching the later train with java all over his pants. Resignedly, Alice trudged over to the leaking cup and picked it up, disposing of it in the trashcan. Alice Brandon was frustrated with her morning, but she was no litterbug.

Her shoes then clacked all the way to the bench the strangers left alone for the fuming girl and she whipped out her cell phone as soon as her butt hit the plastic. Her eyes darted all around the outside terminal as the device hummed against her ear and for a second she was at ease, looking around at the green trees and the green grass and the purple flowers growing at the side of the tracks and the angry gray clouds above her and – wait, clouds?

"_Hello-"_

"Bella, don't tell me I left my umbrella. Please."

There was rummaging on the other end of the line and then silence for about two seconds.

"…_you…didn't leave your umbrella?"_

Alice's eye twitched again at her fifth failure that morning.

"Bells, your 'try-to-make-me-feel-better' voice has failed epically. What am I going to do now? I don't have anything to save me from this impending weather disaster!"

"_What do you mean? Aren't you on the train? You should make it to the office before it starts to pour."_

"Let me fill you in on my morning so far." With those words thunder found its voice and loudly roared, alerting the train loitering lot of things to come. "I woke up early – as you probably noticed. That was the only good thing to this day. I went to the coffee shop and they were training someone, so naturally he didn't know how to make my double-chocolate-espresso-mint cappuccino with whole milk and whipped cream – he had to start over twice!" Alice whined into the phone, knowing that Bella sympathized with her 100% because she at least knew the power of bad days.

"Then, after about ten minutes of trying to get my order right he was put on register and what did the fucktard do? He freaking sent the register into a fritz! It wouldn't punch in any order or open the cash drawer, which I had cash this morning because my card it sitting by my house keys on the breakfast bar!" The last explosion of words caused several near by people to turn their heads and look at Alice, who was once again beside herself in the retelling of her morning.

"_Hey, Rosalie! Come listen to Alice's morning."_

"Then, after I shoved the five dollar bill in the kids face I stalked out of the shop and up the road to the station, where I knew I would barely make the train. Barely my ass! I got there just in time to watch it zoom happily by, the happy people on it mocking me with their happy faces that they made the happy morning train and won't have to face the happy face of their freaking happy boss at their happy happy workplace!!"

The strangers that were any closer than a five foot radius of Alice sitting on the small bench inched away slowly, not wanting to be by the woman they knew had already lost it. Thunder relentlessly bellowed in the graying sky above the eagerly awaiting people and many of them pulled out their umbrellas to shield themselves from the soon to come downpour while others sought refuge under their newspapers and briefcases, not wanting to be wet for the seventeen minute ride into the city.

"Oh, and here's the best part! After all that, I thanked God for the horrible day and told him that that wasn't enough – go ahead and break my Chloe shoes I told Him!"

Audible gasps were heard on the receiving line.

"_No!"_

"_Alice Brandon, I swear if you broke those shoes I am going to kill you!"_

"Oh, no, don't worry Rosalie. I didn't break the shoes. No, instead, I took a step away from the train and what happened? Well wouldn't you know that the strap on my damn purse broke clean off! It's left dangling from the side as we speak, laughing at me. So what did I do? I threw my hands up in the air in a sigh on frustration and the coffee up just flew from my hands like it was waiting for an opportunity to leave the psycho holding onto it and landed behind me, conveniently all over some guy's pants. It would have been just another regular mess up, but oh no, this guy had to make it hard by having the most ridiculous mustache I have EVER seen on a man, so when trying to apologize I had to fight to keep my composure before I pointed and laughed at that thing growing on his lip. And now it's starting to rain."

Alice raised her left arm to cover her head from the dribbles of rain, forgetting her folder once again and the offending object landed in her face.

"And I've successfully managed to deck myself in the face twice with this stupid file folder. Twice! Oh, you guys, I should've just stayed in bed." She blew her short black hair out of her face. "Today is going to be so long."

"_Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing dear Bella?"_

Alice frowned into the phone, wondering what her friends could possibly be doing when she was sitting all alone with the worst morning ever hanging above her head.

"_I don't know lovely Rosalie, what do you think you're hearing?"_

"_A certain someone giving up on the day before it's even started! Like that movie last night! Ooh, Alice, think of it this way – those things happened for a reason!"_

"Seriously?"

Her face instantly transformed into that of unbelieving with sharp, sarcastic eyes boring a hole in the back of a man standing feet before her. The water started to fall with more force and a subtle gust of wind picked up, fluttering her skirt as well as the skirts of other women and the suit jackets of many men, and scattered the loosely held pages of newspapers of those brave enough to use them as cover.

"_Yes seriously! Alice, maybe the big man has finally decided that he's going to torture you –"_

A shriek emitted from her throat when Bella said the word 'torture'.

"_- and then give you something to spectacular that all this shit you went through was worth it!"_

"Know what?" Her face lightened and a thoughtful look perched upon her lips. "That sounds completely stupid Bella. Abuse someone then give him or her a treat? That's sadder than kicking a sick puppy on the street suffering from starvation."

A large gasp came from the line.

"Sorry Rose! I just mean that seems like a really horrible thing to do. But it's much better than that puppy deal. Heh-heh, torture me all you want if it'll save a puppy and what not!"

"_I'll show you torture for a puppy you little – "_

"Oh! Gotta go girls, the second train is early! Love you! Muah." She snapped her phone shut and let out a huge sigh. "That was almost a disaster…"

A piercing whistle announced the arrival of the 8.40 train and the petite raven head shoved the device deep into her broken purse and stood up, her project case now soaked from saving her hair and self-designed top, leaving a trail in the already soaked wood to the opening of the car. Once inside the dry closure, she looked around and shuddered outright.

"I better get a fucking prize today."

The words were muttered under her breath silently and venomously as she made her way to the only available seat – a small one next to the wall and a sweaty, old man with a creepy smile on his weathered face.

* * *

That was the first chapter! I'm sorry for taking you aboard the iffy ship of my grammar [I always hated that in high school...] and yet I am happy that I was not there alone! Oh wait - yes I was. Crap. Fail. Anyway, sorry if it bothered you and I will try better next time!!

Tid-Bit Information Time:  
Carnivorous animals will not eat another animal that has been struck by lightening. Cool, huh? Not really though.

Thanks for reading!

Love to All  
Kat

You've already read, why not review?


	2. Two Puppies

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Second chapter: starts here. Well, not here, but down there. Ha! I'm so corny.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alice sat as close to the wall as she could manage, squeezing her purse between herself and the unknown man next to her who had done nothing but smile at the wall ahead of him for the 15 minutes that the second train had left the station.

'_Oh crap, this guy is what my mom always warned me about… now I'm going to be subject to horrible things that I'll have to repress far into my adult years and be rescued as a grandparent by a lonely neighbour that thinks he can change the world starting with the shrew next door! Ah! I don't want to be a shrew!'_

"Excuse me, miss."

Alice's head shot to look at the face of the old man next to her, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. His eyes were faded and one was lolling off to the side while his creepy smile opened wider to expose his worn teeth and dated gums.

"Eh-ehh," her eye twitched and she cleared her throat, "yes?"

"Beautiful day out today, isn't it?"

His question was answered with a large boom of thunder while the train rolled to a stop at the next rural station. With a nod of his aged head, the strange man scooted to the edge of his seat and heaved himself up, weary of the other passengers exiting the train as well.

"Goodbye! Maybe we'll meet again sometime, eh?" The man's eyebrows shot to his forehead and raced back to their original position three times and then he left, shooting her a wink as he stepped onto the platform.

Slowly, cautiously, Alice reached for her makeshift, broken blockade and clutched it firmly to her chest, her mind blank as she tried to digest the fact that a creepy old man just made a pass at her. A public pass to make matters worse. Her contemplation time was cut short, however, as a tall, blonde man strode purposefully towards her and claimed the seat Mr. Creep had just vacated.

Alice started to regret even waking up. The new stranger sat rather too close for comfort and bent his head to her ear before she could even grab a fresh breath of individual air. Upon breathing in her lungs were filled with an intoxicating aroma of open skies and to be honest, deodorant. Which was not something she was sad to know.

"Look, I know that you have just gotten rid of your creepy neighbour, but I really need a favour miss and you're the only one on this train who can pull it off."

An alarm went off full blast in her head and her hand scrambled to find the entrance to her purse before this man uttered another syllable. To her surprise though the man immediately pulled back and pushed his hands out in an apologetic manner, his eyes wide with understanding and his blonde hair flipping as he shook her head.

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood me, miss! Look, you see that girl on the platform, about to board? She's the daughter of a friend of my father's, and ever since she has laid eyes upon me she has not left me alone for a moment. "

Alice's hand stopped rummaging around in her cluttered purse and her eyes narrowed at the panicking person trying to tell her something. What could this man possibly want from her, and did she really want to know when it came down to thinking that way? And what did he mean, the only one on this train who could pull it off? Alice's eyes roamed around the interior, seeing only elderly people or middle aged men and women reading the paper.

'_Wait – did he just refer to the creepy old guy? What the hell! He was watching and amusing himself with my despair? What kind of person it this?'_

"What the-"

The beautiful face twisted into an apologetic look, his eyes never leaving hers as he swung his left arm over her shoulders to pull her close. Alice stayed stiff in the new position, her eyes wide and small hands still clutching her purse in confusion and vigilance.

"Please, just play along." Alice's shoulders stayed as still as a rock. "And act natural, will ya?"

Instantly her shoulders released their tension and her hands flew from her handbag, her left to shove aside her lap occupant and then lay there calmly, while her right seized his left hand from around her shoulders and brought it to rest on his leg, her dainty fingers intertwining with his long, smooth ones in one fluid motion. As finishing touches she crossed her left leg over her right one and placed her short black haired head on his shoulder contentedly.

Alice didn't know why she immediately relaxed when he asked her to act natural – she barely knew what she was doing when her body reacted to his and made the changed in the way they presented themselves to the other passengers. Her face took on the appearance of tranquility and admiration while inside her head screamed at her, confused as to why she was helping out a stranger who had seemed like he poked fun at her moments earlier when talking about her last companion.

She could feel her fingers being crushed as a tall girl with honey-blonde hair stepped on the train, her sandals scuffling annoyingly as her valley girl voice yapped away on her bright purple cell phone. Alice and her new boyfriend shuddered at the same time and she hoisted her head to meet his ear.

"Oh gosh, that's bad. I'll be convincing for you – no one should have to suffer through that."

Her stomach fluttered when a small smile passed on his face after she whispered those words to him. Both of their eyes followed the girl in question as she made her way to the opposite end of the car, relief coursing through their bodies as she asked a woman is the seat next to her was taken.

'EVERYBODY GRAB A SPOON AND DO THE COOL WHIP … EVERYBODY GRAB A SPOON AND DO THE COOL WHIP…'

Alice closed her eyes in embarrassment as her phone rang at full volume, attracting the attention of every passenger that wasn't blocking out the world with music to her and the catchy television jingle ring tone. Her legs uncrossed and her left hand clawed its way to the purse that had been shoved under her seat, managing to grab the object and press the 'F-You' button, hopefully before –

"Jaspy?"

"Shit."

Silently, Alice cursed Rosalie and threw the phone back under her seat and winced as the shoes got closer to mixing with the snapping sound with a closing phone to spread terror throughout her small being. She couldn't help echoing the man's cry in her own mind, but she looked up at the blonde and smiled a friendly grin.

To their extreme misfortune the lady occupying the seat facing them immediately gathered her belongings and exited the transportation as a last minute decision. Alice and 'Jaspy' both glared through the window at the woman that they both now felt the need to hate. Alice's eye started to twitch as the valley girl snatched the now empty seat.

"Jaspy, who is this?"

The girl looked Alice up and down, a pout on her over-glossed lips and water drops on her stylishly messy hair. The pixie-like girl surveyed the annoyance silently, dissecting all she could tell of the woman from the clothes she wore and what type of purse adorned her tan arm.

'_I am out of my freaking mind to play along with this. Just keep torturing me… maybe I'll end up saving a second sick puppy this morning.'_

'Jaspy' cleared his throat and nodded his head sympathetically.

"I told you there was a reason that I couldn't see you, Amelia. I'm just sorry that you two had to meet this way - such a shame!"

Alice felt her hand being squeezed tightly and she snapped out of her talkative mind, back to the crazy morning which she was having.

"Oh, yes, such a shame," Alice said with a sad smile. "I am Mary, by the way." Pleasantly, Alice outstretched her left hand and waited for the girl across from her to take it, showing her amiable 'girlfriend' side. The three of them sat in silence as Alice's hand remained outstretched and alone. "Or not." She curled her fingers in and retracted her offered arm of friendliness as the other woman rejected its existence.

Brown eyes scrutinized bright blue ones as the hand lowered and Jasper coughed uncomfortably. Minutes seemed to tick by agonizingly, taunting the pseudo lovers who were tense as it was without the pressure of someone eying them suspiciously.

"So, Amelia, as you can see I possibly cannot accept your advances being the Southern gentleman I am."

Alice moved her blue eyes to the person beside her, shocked at the fact she didn't pick up on his light southern accent earlier and thankful for a disruption of the tense silence that had blossomed throughout the short time.

'_A Southern gentleman? Seriously? Does he think that gentlemen randomly sit next to women who are sitting by themselves on morning trains and begs them to act like their girlfriend? I'd like to meet the family that raised this man to think that these actions constitute the label of 'gentlemen'. '_

Nevertheless, Alice didn't let her exasperated emotions shine through to the people around her.

"Oh, I just love when you bring up your roots in conversations, honey." She smiled adoringly at the man and he smiled back with natural ease and warmth. Natural and the most beautiful thing she had seen.

Alice was lost in the smile that wasn't disappearing from the blonde's handsome face, which soon brought a red tint to her cheeks and a fluttering feeling in her stomach. A loud cough separated their eyes and aimed them the one who had disrupted the private moment.

"How did you two meet? How long have you been going out? Mary, what do you do for a living? Where do you – "

The train slowed to a stop as the girl spewed off question after question and knocked Alice out of her daydream she instantly went into when Amelia turned into the High Inquisitor.

'_I really need to stop reading Harry Potter.'_

She scanned the scenery and noted with alarm that it was her stop. Quickly calculating in her head, she blanched at realizing their awkward meeting had not spanned just a quick five minutes like it seemed, rather it had extended to the uncomfortable time of twenty minutes. Alice jumped out of her seat and reached blindly under her seat to grasp her portfolio and broken purse, whipping them out once her thin fingers wrapped around the different materials.

The blue eyes of the man stared at her in horror and he gripped their intertwined hands tightly. For a fleeting moment she had the urge to sit back down and do nothing but stay on the train with this man, holding his hand, all day. It would be the only high point of the long day looming ahead of her.

"I'm sorry, but it's my stop and I worked too hard on my presentation to miss it because I was on a train." She removed her hand from his warm clasp and slung her purse over her shoulder as best as she could then laid her hand on his soft cheek caringly. "Arrivederci, ragazzo piccolo."

She handed him a small smile then flitted off of the train, clutching her bags so she wouldn't drop them in a conveniently placed puddle. Alice turned back to the train as the other passengers filed out and noticed 'Jaspy' looking straight at her, his eyes staring her down. Giving him a small wave, she turned to walk toward the city business district while failing to keep the rain off of her carefully selected ensemble for the day. As soon as she reached a safe distance from the station she slid her purse from her shoulder and rummaged around in it for her cell phone so she could tell her friends what had happened on the second train. The awning she was meandered under did nothing to shield her from the darkening feelings that rose in her throat as her hand clasped at nothing that felt familiar.

"What on earth…" Her head snapped up and turned suddenly in the direction of the train that had left the station as a look of horror passed over her smooth features. "No fucking way." She stepped out from under the protective canopy and tilted her face to the sky, letting her voice ring loud and clear. "It better be two of the cutest and most pathetic puppies in existence!"

* * *

Welllll, thanks for sticking through no matter how many times you thought to yourself that this was a pointless task. Oh wait – I with you didn't think it was a pointless task! I worked at writing this. But if you like it, tell me so I can prioritize it on my list of things to write!

Tid-Bit Information Time:  
Cheap umbrellas are the worst idea in all of America. And there are some pretty horrible ideas in America.

Thanks for reading!!

Love to All

Kat

You've already read, why not review?


	3. Sexy Southerner

Disclaimer: I own not the characters in this story. I do, however, have a very screwed up air-conditioning system that has my attic at 87 degreed F. It suckssssssss.

Hope you enjoy this short chapter… heh-heh.

* * *

Small heels clicked as a sign of their arrival on the hard concrete steps leading to the three-roomed apartment the owner shared with two other girls her age. Alice Brandon ran a tired hand through her hair, successfully aggravating the messy locks into a further mess of black hair as the small birds chirped their last notes of the dreary day.

Silently, she wished to the almighty fashion gods that the door to her apartment was unlocked – her keys, she remembered vehemently, were sitting in a happy place next to her prized debit card on the worn countertops that lined the flat. Taking a deep breath, she grasped the doorknob and twisted.

Relief washed over her tired face when the planks of wood moved together as one over the wooden floorboards of the comfy cozy entranceway that emitted a soft, welcoming glow from the single light on the ceiling.

"It wasn't sex, it was '_making love_', Bella! There is an extreme amount of difference between the two!"

Alice winced at the loud voice she heard from the direction of the kitchen, the blonde she knew to be attached to it probably using exasperated hand movements to persuade her other roommate of her point. She pushed the door firmly shut, relieved that it made no sound, and made her way across the mahogany ground to the living area and ultimately her bedroom.

"Ok Rose, whatever you say. I was just – _OH, I'M A PEPPER, HE'S A PEPPER, SHE'S A PEPPER, WE'RE A PEPPER, WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO BE A PEPPER TOO! OH, I'M A PERRER, _wait a sec, Rose, it's Alice."

Alice stopped head in her designer shoes as she listened to her very own ring tone trill from the coffee table and watched as Bella leaned from the white, cushy armchair to the glass tabletop and grabbed the vibrating phone playing the catchy 1970's commercial tune.

"Hey Alice! Where are you, Rose has some really good stuff that you shou-"

Alice's head was turned to the right, looking straight at Bella who only just noticed her figure in the room. In one swift movement the pixie's loaded arms were free as she kicked off her shoes and ran towards the confused looking brunette.

"Hold up, Alice is right here – so who is this?"

"Yes, he found my phone!"

"He, Alice dear?" Rosalie's blonde hair swished when her sculpted face turned to meet the smaller girl who was looking back at Rosalie with sharp look.

"Oh, it's not what you think you pervert! Now Bella," Alice turned her attention to the girl with the phone, a pleading look in her bright eyes. "Please, tell him that I'm willing to meet him anywhere to get my phone back. That's my whole life – it has my schedule and all my client's numbers in there. What if someone calls? What if they have a heart attack because they're expecting me to answer my phone and instead are greeted with some sexy Southern drawl? What if they think that's me, playing a horrible, cruel joke on them? Oh Bella, I NEED my phone!"

"Sexy Southern drawl, dear Alice?"

The saucy grin on Rosalie's face intensified as her icy eyes stared down their target who was draped over the back of the wide one-person arm chair, prodding her friend to relay messages to the stranger with her phone.

"Tonight probably won't be good, there are more storms coming through our area so it's not safe to take the train... Glad you see the safety issue there also. … I'm sure that tomorrow will work perfectly… you work on 7th Street, you say… yeah… the small one? Alright. She'll meet you there! Goodbye."

Alice seemed to melt off of the back of the seat and onto the hard ground beneath her.

"I don't get my phone tonight?"

"Nope."

There was no ounce of sympathy that dripped from the single word response to the proposed question.

"Well shit."

Lightening flashed after the small girl released her words and lit up the cerulean blue living room where the three girls sat in suppressive silence, each waiting for the other to talk but none knowing anything to say.

Clearing her throat, Bella leaned back to look at the top of Alice's head.

"He had a sexy voice, Alice."

Alice extended one hand to the air and twirled it around in a 'whatever' fashion, choosing then to arise from the uncomfortable floor and make her way to the kitchen for a bottle of water, not forgetting to kick her broken handbag as she passed it.

"Yeah yeah, I know. It's the Southern accent."

Choruses of laughter met Alice's ears as her tiny feet shuffled along the wooden floor to the equipped kitchen, opening the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle, twisting the cap off as she made her way back to the black couch Rosalie was inhabiting.

"Rose, what was '_making love_' as opposed to the fabulous sex that you always seem to have?" Alice's water bottle clad hand met her other in the air to put finger quotations around the making love part, making Rosalie roll her eyes and Bella smile.

"I don't know Alice, where did you meet this sexy Southerner?"

* * *

So, I know it's short but I didn't want to start the next day in this chapter so… just wait like two days. Anyway, sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes though word does a pretty good job at catching them. And my apologizes if it's confusing to read, I guess it's just the way I write.

Tid-Bit Information Time:  
Here's the link to Alice's ring on Bella's phone:

.com/watch?v=v8DWf-rSHn0&feature=related

It's quite catchy.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Love to All,

Kat

You've already read, why not reply?


	4. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. Except a freaking sharp clawed kitty that hurts. Sad face.

So, here's the next chapter! And when I said 'two days' I really meant more. ^^;

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alice inspected her left shoe as it dangled off of her left foot that was placed over her right leg in the small coffee shop off of 7th Street. Her eyes were downcast as she looked at the dainty watch that adorned her wrist, a concerned look coming over her face as she noted it was forty-five minutes after the designated meeting time with 'Sexy Southerner', as Rosalie and Bella politely named him.

Her right foot tapped impatiently upon the tiled floor for what seemed like the millionth time within the chunk of her hour; the look or worry that was on her face seconds before was washed away when she took a sip of her ice-cold espresso.

"Ugh – where the hell is he?!" Immediately her hand shot to the old purse she had fished out of her enormous closet the night before that was now sitting on the floor by her side and pulled out a cheap, plastic, pay-as-you-go phone. As soon as her fist curled around the device her thumb was flying over the familiar numbers.

"Hello Bella. …Yes, I _know_ I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago. He hasn't shown yet! Are you sure he said 8? … Ok, I'll wait a few more minutes. …It wasn't a complete waste, I mea I got some things done at the office in the two hours I waited for his specific time. …Ok, I'll see you in a while. Bye."

Pressing the 'end call' button she plopped the extension back to the endless abyss that is her purse and focused once again on the coffee shop she was in. At first when she entered, she thought the décor was alright – but now, after being stuck at the same table for the better part of an hour she thought differently. The sage green wall paint coupled with 'aged' brown tables and work surfaces was a little too not-this-day-and-age for her; she could have opted for crisp, white colouring with rustic orange and brown accents to warm up the detached snowy appearance.

Yet, with this stranger being now fifty minutes late to the meeting _he_ set up made her so mad that even redecorating places in her head didn't calm her down. Her hand reached to her bag once again and fished out the cellular device, this time punching in the familiar numbers of her own phone.

The thinning crowd of late-night coffee goers' attentions were snapped to her tiny table when a loud and irritated cry was let loose from the young girl in the lilac dress, making any conversation being held unimportant as they all eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Hey you! I have been sitting here, in this appointed spot that _you_ chose yourself for about an hour now – and you know what that means? This place is getting ready to close and I am without my phone! I NEED MY BLACKBERRY!"

She snapped the small, defenseless phone shut after she was done with recording her voicemail and indignantly snatched her hunter-green feux-alligator skin purse; her flats slapped the floor with each purpose filled step she took towards the exit then came to a sudden halt when Alice abruptly spun around to look at the few people still in the quaint store.

"Did anyone save or get a puppy yesterday?"

Her random question was met with negative feedback, much to her dismay. Alice faced the glass door and pushed it open, muttering incoherent things about sick puppies and sexy Southerners down the lit streets to the bright and welcoming train station that she never failed to hate.

-

It was about 9.45 when Alice arrived to her stop, 9.55 when she conquered the death-trapped stairs that led to her apartment, 10.00 when she ranted to her mates about being stood up, 10.28 when she turned the television on, 12.50 when she shut it off, and approximately 1.10 am when she crawled in her fluffy bed, her 'fake' phone on her white bed-side table and alarm clock decidedly pointed to the day off position.

She pulled the pink duvet to her chin and snuggled deeper into her bed enjoying the feelings the soft mattress provided her with daily; heaving a contented sigh to the unoccupied air in her room, Alice closed her eyes and welcomed the deep, dark, consuming blanked of sleep that pulled her down with no remorse; until her phone lit up and shook the small table on which it was placed, spewing out the annoying, generic 'ring, ring' tone that she despised almost as much as the person daring to call her when she was trying to sleep.

Her black head appeared from the mound of pillows that had been built for her relaxation to glare at the offending object, letting loose a small smile once it stopped only to grow back twice as pissed when it started to ring again. Quickly her hand latched to the phone and she pressed it to her ear, barking out a gruff 'what-do-you-want' to relay her annoyance.

"_Well that's a pleasant way to be received."_

Alice sat straight up in her bed, all traces of weariness and exhaustion expelled from her body when she heard the voice coming through the other end. It was the Sexy Southerner.

"It's what you get for calling at 1.30 in the morning, when most people are trying to sleep." Her eyes consulted the clock before reprimanding him about the calling time, making sure that she was correct in her thoughts of what time a late night started.

"_O.K., I apologize for the timing of this call, but I just thought I owed you an apology for tonight – I hope you don't mind but I listened to the voicemail left on your phone-"_

"I'm glad you did. It was for you."

"_And realized that I had missed our meeting time. I had a last minute conference call and meeting that extended from 7.30 to 12.40, roughly, and had no way of getting a hold of you let alone a moment to call you to tell you that I couldn't make it."_

Alice pursed her lips at his explanation, choosing to remain silent through his words while her fingernail tapped the outside of her cell phone in time with his cadence of speech, ready to yell at him when his voice ceased its sexy lyrics for his excuse.

"_I truly am sorry, Mary. I know how a day in the life of a business person goes without their phone and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially a stranger who saved my life, so to speak."_

Her finger stopped its motion when the words 'saved my life' met her ear and she crossed her legs, no intention of terminating the conversation being held with a man who said such insane things. Alice's left hand dragged itself through her chaotic hair, pushing the strands out of her now awake eyes staring down at her comforter while she concentrated on her phone.

"Wait – saved your life? Either you're extremely wiped out from your meeting thing whatever or you've never had someone help a complete stranger out before. I mean, it's a pretty common thing, pretending to be someone's girlfriend to help a petrified man escape a crazy bitch."

She was rewarded with a full chuckle from the man on the other end that created a full butterfly circus in her popcorn filled stomach, complete with the light-headed feeling she hadn't felt in months. Through the darkness of her room Alice's smile caught the small rays of moonlight that were permeating the sheer curtains that lightly covered her window.

"_Haha, I do owe you a huge favour – she is pretty much the epitome of crazy bitch. Although it was a big mistake of sorts because now she won't leave me alone whenever she sees me around the office and demands for the information of our relationship. Which I always cleverly avoid answering."_

"That's good; I wouldn't want to chance a random meeting with her and be met with all these things that were weaseled out of you." She was granted with yet another small laugh, this time joining along quietly. The suffocating silence met both her ears when their chorus ended and Alice was filled with dread at the thought of hanging up the phone, leading her to speak again.

"I lied to you."

"_Oh, well, that's something to tell me now, in the middle of our relationship. I'm hurt, Mary."_

"That's the thing – my name's not Mary. It's Alice. Mary is my middle name."

"_So you really didn't lie – Mary was your name, just not the one you go by."_

"I guess you're right. But one thing remains." Alice bit her lip, reclining her body back to the chilled army of pillows she had abandoned upon hearing his sexy voice. "You never told me your name."

"_Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. Lovely to officially meet you Alice."_

-

Alice replaced the communicator an hour later, the smile upon her face glowing as she buried her body into the mattress remembering the voice of the man she just finished talking to and entered a restful sleep.

* * *

Sorry, like I always say, for the grammatical errors and the like. And if the tenses don't really fit together, it's my fault. I've always tended to switch up tenses… yeah. I'm screwed up. Ha!

Tid-Bit Information:  
Strawberries are tasty.

Thanks for Reading!

Love to All,

Kat

You've already read, why not reply?


	5. Day Off

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, and the more I see people desperately wanting it the happier I become to not own it. xD

I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

Blue eyes lazily opened to the stark white of pillows obscuring her view, resembling to her groggy mind soft and inviting mountains that ranged all the way from her head to the sharp drop off of her mattress that met the hard-wood floor. Lifting herself up on her left elbow her orbs hailed the glowing green numbers that drew a groan from her tired lips. Rolling over only intensified her whimper as she was met with blinding golden rays bouncing off the bare floor and rolling through the clean, curtain-less windows that always met those who were up too early for their own good.

"Are you serious."

The statement held no question, just that of extreme disgruntlement that continued to dampen her mood as she skirted off of her fortress and trudged to the cluttered bathroom three young adult girls chose to share to save a pretty penny.

_Worst idea ever,_ Alice thought as she opened the light door to the 'pee place' - as Bella so informally called it – to the sound of a running shower that undoubtedly clouded the much needed mirror.

_Stupid morning risers and their stupid mandatory morning showers fucking up the mirr- Oh! There's my toothbrush._

Her exasperated mood lifted upon sight of the toothbrush her little brother gave to her as a congratulatory sentiment for landing a job; clutching the plastic handle she brought the stick to eye level and smiled at the small frog with googly eyes. Popping open the toothpaste lid Alice deftly ignored the off-key notes spewing from behind the closed blue shower curtain and brushed her teeth in frog bliss.

After rinsing, washing her face, and handing her friend a towel she skipped from the open door to her closed one, swinging it shut behind her and dressing for the day of fun ahead of her. Ten minutes later Alice emerged from her pillow strewn room, her green heels pushing a black purse forward with no trouble while her hands tied a light blue decorative yet practical scarf around her skinny neck, leaving the ends to trail down her white knee-length dress.

"Morning morning Bella bunny!"

Alice's exuberance caught Bella off guard and naturally led to the cluttering of a plastic bowl on the counter, sending dry cereal to the empty sink from its place next to the fridge. Bella's eyes narrowed as they took in the offender just passed the peninsula counter who was supposed to be asleep on her day off.

"Aren't you supposed to be snoozing right now? Better question: aren't you supposed to be asleep until I get home for lunch?"

"Maybe if I was sleeping the day away, dear Bella. I thought of a better way to spend it." Grabbing an apple from the convenient fruit bowl she snatched her purse from the planked floor, biting into the Granny Smith as she rose with the medium-sized bag. "Today, I am going to go spend my month's bonus check; great day to shop if I dare say it – no cloud in sight. Maybe today will be the proverbial sick puppy that God made me save."

Her friend's snort was heard from where she moved along the granite countertops collecting her Lucky Charms, cleaning her surprise mess nonchalantly by shoving it back into the bowl and pouring milk over the pieces and marshmallows.

"Brilliant idea, Alice."

The short girl immaturely stuck her tongue out at Bella, who shot her own out after swallowing a mushy spoonful.

"It will be, you'll see."

Opening the chrome plated fridge she pulled out a plastic bottle of water with one hand, the other being occupied by the small green fruit and shut the open door with her hip.

"I'll try to bring you back som-WOAH! Grunge day at work, Rose?"

Padded footsteps adorned the floor until the owner reached the cozy kitchenette swathed in baggy purple pants and a small t-shirt with a Dalmatian stitched right at the front, a reminder of her family's profession. The beautiful blonde tresses were hitched in a haphazard ponytail that both girls thought virtually impossible for the bombshell.

Her fingers curled into quotations.

"'Sick day' ladies. Laugh all you like, I don't care." Rosalie leaned over the counter and slid a magazine to her open grasps. "I'm astonished you're out of bed before ten, Alice, with being on the phone until four this morning."

Shrugging, Alice picked up her purse and donned her sunglasses, not giving a backwards glance as she unlocked the hefty door.

"I'm just that awesome, fans. And it doesn't hurt that he's very interesting."

The door clunked in place after her admittance, leaving Bella and Rosalie in the kitchen to shoot questioning glances at the other then leave for their respective targeted areas: Bella's being the sink and Rosalie's her bedroom.

The bright sunshine glittered off of the polished bag swinging from Alice's elbow that duet-ed silently the syncopated rhythm of her three-inch strappy shoes; her blue eyes roamed the empty span of white sidewalk before her and drank from the vivid green radiating from the trimmed trees guarding the walk from the cheerful road.

'_I'm gonna go buy some shoes… I'm gonna go buy some shoes – cause I got a paycheck! Hody-hum, not just any paycheck, a bonus paycheck!'_

Alice could not suppress the excitement that clouded her mind or the smile that grew with every time she thought of buying things. Buying fun things. Buying fun, new, expensive things.

'_Like shoes! Oh yeah, shoes are definitely a must on today's outing. I know exactly the pair I want. Well, one of the pairs anyway.'_

Her ranting took the time to pass the sidewalks and arrive at the train station's platform where she flashed her train card to the attendant, a friendly woman in her seventies – Alice knew because she had asked, then presented her with a present on the woman's birthday. She had a soft heart for old people.

Her entrance attracted attention, like it usually did on the small platform, but today people edged away from her in bright remembrance of the other mornings' happenings.

'_Hell yes! All aboard Alice's Good Day people. Pay up now.'_

Alice's laminated card had just been slipped back to its' spot in her wallet when the train let out a solid whistle, announcing the anticipated arrival in mere seconds. Her keen eyes roamed over the figures dressed in different outfits exiting the metal giant seeing the badly mustached man nod in her direction.

'_Holy shit. Did he really just… nod at me?'_

The glasses perched upon his nose gleamed in the rays, momentarily blinding Alice yet she raised her hand hesitantly and curled her fingers in a hospitable action, turning it into a shield for her eyes in case his nod was for a colleague behind her. Her face remained in an inquisitive pattern behind her hand as he passed by like a breeze.

'_Not too shabby, Brandon, not too shabby. Maybe today is your proverbial puppy – complete with monstrous sales and amazing patterns.'_

Alice moved through the throng of people hopping the train and let herself be led over the threshold by the sheer force of the strangers' desire to be on, resulting in a close call to a broken nose while she shuffled along in green heels.

'_Oh God, bad idea bad idea bad idea! This is worse than that rave party fourth year university – '_

A manicured hand jetted to her mouth, trying to save precious breathing air from the offensive smell of quite a large man standing right next to the sliding doors.

'_Do not puke, just a few more steps until I'm by… oh, free seat! Yes – no! No, that way you fucking crowd, the empty side of the car!'_

The small woman was trapped in the middle of single-minded businesspersons that always seemed to veer left in any given situation, attracted by the force of flow created by the head of it all, and was almost overpowered by it.

Arms shot to the sky – an action that resulted in her black bag hitting her face – and went from walking forward with the horde to backward in a highly risky maneuver that brought her face to face with men with glasses and women with hairstyles that pulled at their scalps, screaming for mercy.

"Move you freaks!"

With all her might, Alice propelled herself through the congested area after proclaiming her battle cry that shocked near-by transients and made her way through the blob to the less full right side of the train.

'_Aha, elbow here, yeah take that loser, heel to someone's foot, don't care, palm to face, shit! Gross saliva. Wipe on village idiot's coat, and I…am…free!'_

Cries of pain followed the black haired pixie as her journey took her passed some people she was less than friendly to with her heel on some toes or her elbow thrust into unfamiliar chests. The morning sun filled the packed car and readily cast a glow about anything it sought to touch yet happened to catch Alice's face as she broke free from the last of the dealers and traders of the world, a crowning look of achievement upon her glowing face.

With a move that could be described as far less than graceful she fell to the nearest empty seat that rang with clanking as she sat down and slapped her heavy weapon on her lap to rummage around for a mirror.

'_Mindless morons probably fucked up my hair and no matter how much they complain or mutter they know they deserved every beating they got. Next thing they know the papers will be reporting on how children go missing when business hour sweeps down Main Street. "_Next, on news at ten, six children were lost this afternoon as what can only be described as a mindless horse of businessmen and women rushed to work this morning in an apparent crazed frenzy. Still no report on whether or not those brave rug-rats are alive." _It'll be freaking amazing. I'll even give testimony on how relentless the crowd can be. If I didn't defend and fight my way out I would've died in there – if not from the body odor or atrocious clothing then from the trampling of impatient people.'_

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss Morning-glory herself. Good morning, Alice."

"I felt like a salmon heading for mating ground."

Her mutterings came out louder than Alice had anticipated yet was only made aware of the fact by the sudden appearance and nervous laughter to her left side. Alice's neck cracked as she turned to meet the newcomer and smiled when she was met with the friendly and charming face of Jasper.

* * *

Ok, so I didn't read through at the end because I just wanted to post it so if you made it here then I am happy you stuck with the errors that might have been in the story! Thanks!

Love To All

Kat

You've already read, why not review?


End file.
